Enchanted
by Starangel5593
Summary: A princess finds herself fleeing from her kingdom when Regina takes control of it. Unknowingly she runs to another kingdom and is saved by their prince. She quickly becomes Enchanted with the prince, but is she too late to find her true love? "All I can say is I was Enchanted to meet you,"- Taylor Swift Enchanted.


This is a collaboration with Pokemonrul432. Hope you enjoy it!

_"Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy vanished when I saw your face."_- Taylor Swift Enchanted

* * *

Chapter one

She was running. The air tossed her long blonde hair around, whipping her in her face. Her gown was getting caught on every stick and stone the forest could make appear. Behind her shouts from guards were heard. The leader was yelling orders at the others "We must catch the princess and dispose of her! If she lives the Queen will not be able to take the kingdom properly!" She forced herself to keep running faster and faster.

Ahead of her a blue light glowed, the girl sighed in relief it must have been the blue fairy coming to her aide. "Blue!" she shouted. There was no answer. The blonde moved closer and shouted again not caring if the soldiers behind her heard her. The light moved and started coming towards her. Just as it was about to come out of the bushes a sharp pain spread through her head. As she fell to the ground the only thing she saw was the light, but soon the bright blue light, and everything else, faded into darkness.

* * *

Exhausted from the hunt the young Prince took a small break resting upon a rock in the woods. Placing his bow on the ground next to him he grabbed the necklace he wore and stared at it, the ice blue crystal mirrored his image perfectly, his mother gave it to him for his tenth birthday and told him it could protect him from magic. The silence of the wood had been disturbed, he could hear something running and it was coming closer to him. Quickly he grabbed the bow and began moving toward the noise. His grip tightened around the shaft of his weapon and he began raising it to attack. His necklace began glowing, could it be? Could it be actually protecting him from magic? "Blue!" a girl yelled in his direction. His brows furrowed, was the Blue Fairy here?

An echoing thud came from ahead, he came upon a body of a girl, she was beautiful, the blonde haired beauty lay at his feet. She dressed like royalty but so many people were becoming nobles these days he could never tell. "Halt!" a guard dressed in black drew his sword. "This girl is property of Regina queen..."

"Queen of you but not of me," he spoke strongly.

"Watch what you say boy. I could..."

"Watch how you talk to me, I can cut you down in a second."

"Sir, that is Prince Neal son of King Meer and Queen Hannah," one guard said to the commanding guard.

"Well the queen wants, this little beauty to come with us."

"I do believe she has fallen upon my land, you want her come and get her," Neal threatened placing an arrow to his bow. The guard looked at him nervously and stepped back.

"You are bringing war upon your land and your kin. Think of what your doing."

"Oh I am, protecting her from you, now leave before I pierce your heart," Neal grimaced as the guards began stepping back before turning from him. The prince picked up the young girl and carried her back to his home. When he got there the nurses began to take care of her. "Tell me when she has woken."

As the nurses rushed about caring for her head wound the girl began moving around. "Is she waking up already?" A young girl asked looking over at the blonde on the bed.

The head nurse shook her head "I think she's dreaming."

* * *

_"Father?" the blonde princess called into the throne room._

_ King Robert beckoned his daughter to enter "Ah my darling Anna, come here." Anna gracefully walked in and smiled brightly at her father. Anna noticed her father was not alone, beside her was a woman dressed in dark colors and her long dark hair was curled into an intricate hairstyle. "Anna this is Queen Regina," her father introduced. The smile on Anna's face fell immediately. Why was the evil queen here? Why was her father being so polite? "And this, Regina, is my beautiful daughter Annamarie."_

_Anna politely bowed and greeted in a gentle voice "It is a pleasure to meet you Queen Regina." _

"_And you as well Princess Annamarie," although the words were not cruel Regina's tone said it all, she wasn't happy with Anna's sudden appearance._

"_Father we have our weekly riding trip today," Anna told King Robert hoping she could get him away from the Queen. _

"_Oh that's right, must have slipped my mind," Robert agreed before turning to Regina "You understand Regina, it is nothing personal, but I am going to have to say no."_

_Regina scoffed "You think I didn't know you would turn down my offer. Actually, I'm not surprised at all, I was hoping this would be your answer."_

_Before Anna or Robert could act one of Regina's guards stabbed Robert in the stomach. Anna gasped and ran towards her father's side as he fell from his throne. "Daddy, no!" Anna cried. _

_Tears began falling down her porcelain skin. With a shaky hand King Robert wiped them away "You must run Anna, run as fast as you can and don't look back until you've crossed our borders. Tell them who you are and what happened you will be safe."_

_ "You can't expect me to leave you, Father."_

_ "But you must…I love you my darling Anna."_

_ Anna choked out another sob "I love you too Daddy." The blonde princess felt his hand fall to the side and saw he was no longer breathing. "DADDY! DADDY NO YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!" she cried. _

_ "How touching," Regina sneered. Anna lifted her emerald eyes and met Regina's dark ones. The princess's eyes normally kind eyes hardened with pure hatred. "GUARDS…you know what to do" she stated calmly._

_ "You must run Anna, run as fast as you can," her father's voice echoed through her mind. _

_ With one last look at her father she ran as fast as she could out of the palace and into the forest._

* * *

Anna woke with a start gasping for air and thrashing around "Go get the prince, tell him the girl has awoken," A women said. "My lady? My LADY!" the same woman called her calmly "You must calm down. You will hurt yourself even more." Anna stopped thrashing and took a few deep shaky breaths. "That's it my lady just keep breathing."

"Where am I?" Anna asked sitting up.

"You're in the palace of King Meer…"

"How did I get here?"

"I brought you here," a new voice said from the doorway. Anna's breath caught in her throat and her heart was beating like crazy. Standing in front of her was the most handsome man she had ever laid her eyes on. The man was around six feet tall with a muscular build. He had golden blonde hair and piercing blue eyes the color of ice. The only thing that could take away from his handsomeness was a scar cutting across his right cheek.

"I am grateful…" Anna trailed off waiting for her rescuer's name.

"Neal, Prince Neal. And you are?" he asked.

"Princess Annamarie," she responded.

* * *

Neal could tell she was scared out of her mind, something traumatized her.

"What happened?" he asked as she shook her head. "Well when you are ready come find me," he sighed as she looked away. He left her stepping out into the

courtyard, staring at the distant mountains.

"Something on your mind?" a young woman called behind him, he turned and smiled.

"Hello, my lady," he bowed to the woman.

"Neal darling, stop you are embarrassing me."

"Ariel, you are looking more beautiful then ever," he laughed kissing her.

* * *

"Your highness we have a bedroom prepared for you," a page told Anna. Anna smiled gratefully towards him and nodded her head. "You also have a meeting with the royal family tonight King Meer and Queen Hannah are anxious to meet you."

"Oh," Anna said in surprise looking down at her tattered gown "I am not exactly dressed properly."

The page smiled and led her to a bedroom "Something has already been arranged by Prince Neal, he feels responsible for you."

Anna smiled and looked out towards the courtyard only to see Neal kissing a young woman. "Um…who…who is that?"

"Ah yes that is Lady Ariel, she is betrothed to Prince Neal."

"They seem happy," she replied sadly.

"They're very happy a wonderful match, if I do say so myself." Anna glanced out at the courtyard one last time before following the page to her chamber. "Here you are Princess. There should be some gowns in the wardrobe for you to change into."

Anna nodded "Thank you kind sir."

The page bowed "It is my honor your highness."

Anna looked around the beautiful room. The soft yellow walls contrasted nicely with the lilac and black decorations. In the bathroom a tub had been filled with water with rose petals lying on top of the water. Anna discarded her gown and allowed herself to soak in the bath and try to wash away all that had happened only a few hours ago.

* * *

After leaving Ariel, Neal walked himself to Anna's chamber. "I except your room to be...well kept," he demanded as she nodded with a smile.

"I...never got to thank you," Anna spoke up as she stared at the scar. "I'm sorry for asking, but how did you get that?" She pressed her thumb to the scar tracing it as he stepped back.

"Look, I saved you, but us...no."

"I would never, I already know about your fiancé, I have over stepped my boundaries," she stepped back from him.

Neal nodded forgiving her and looked at her chamber. "You are comfortable, aren't you?"

"Yes," she said saddened taking a seat on the bed.

"Then why do you look so sad? Why were you in the woods?"

"Regina...had my father killed in front of me," she gasped wanting to cry.

"I am so sorry for your loss," he nodded realizing her need to be alone. Neal stepped out and closed her door before walking into the Great hall.

"Ah, Neal, there you are," King Meer shouted from the other side. "Come my boy, let's get you ready."

"Ready for what?"

"The engagement party, what else," he roared in laughter escorting his son to his chamber.

* * *

A couple hours later there was a light knock on the door. "Come in," Anna called out putting finishing touches on her hair. A young blonde girl cautiously stepped into the room. Anna smiled gently at her "Come on I won't bite."

"You are prettier than Neal described you as," the little girl said.

Anna laughed "I guess that is a good thing. What's your name?"

"Oh," the younger girl straightened up "I am Princess Rosalie, but everyone calls me Rose."

"So you are Neal's younger sister?"

The young princess nodded her head enthusiastically causing her curls to bounce. Anna smiled and opened her mouth to speak, but someone interrupted her "Rosie there you are dear. What did I tell you about running off?" A brunette woman stepped into the room. She was regal looking, but she seemed very kind hearted. The brunette woman looked at Anna "You will have to excuse my youngest, Princess Annamarie she has not quiet mastered the art of keeping her thoughts to herself."

Anna laughed at her "Well honesty is always refreshing."

The Queen nodded her head "At certain times. I am Queen Hannah it is a pleasure to meet the beautiful daughter King Robert always talked about."

"You knew my father? He always seemed to keep to himself you know, keep problems of the kingdom within the kingdom."

Queen Hannah nodded "He certainly did, but then again so do we." Anna nodded and looked down.

"You are coming to the party tonight right? There will be food, and music, and dancing, and…" Rose asked.

"Rosie darling she just lost her father, she is probably not in the mood."

"Maybe music and dancing will help keep my mind off of things," Anna smiled at the young brown-eyed princess.

Rose smiled delightfully and nodded her head "Oh it will, it will." The young princess grabbed the older princess's hand and led her to the throne room where the celebration was already starting.


End file.
